


I Knew You Were   Trouble

by thegirlyoulike



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlyoulike/pseuds/thegirlyoulike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We’re both troubled teens who have to do community service at the same animal clinic because we don’t want to go to jail and we end up falling for each other but we end up causing more trouble than not when we’re together AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Deanna (youredoingitforjesus) for reading this every time I decided to change something, which is quite often. 
> 
> follow me on storytimeandfall.tumblr.com for updates

“Okay everyone – please.  Just be quiet so I can read the last page of rules.”

”Excuse me, Officer Lincoln? We already went over this yesterday with our arresting officers.”

Various students from around the crowded room nodded. A boy with broad shoulders and a huge smile raises his hand, “Yeah, Elsie’s right we already know all the rules. Don’t get in trouble or you’ll be punished. Basically do the bro thing.” Kirsch puts his fist over his heart in a salute.

Everyone in the class groans. Everyone was familiar with each other having school together so they were used to Kirsch’s view on brohood. Danny, a very tall redhead, stares daggers at him from her seat. Everyone tensed up expecting a fight. LaFontaine sports a devilish grin and starts to chant ‘drag him,’ but is quieted by their best friend Perry, who has the tendency to be a bit of a kill joy.

A voice from the back makes everyone jump, “Is that right Wilson? So, you’re saying that if I do the most heteronormative thing I can I won’t get into any more trouble? I already spend enough time with you and your idiotic bs in school. I don’t need to hear it here too.”

“You know what Carmilla? I don’t think anything can help you with that and don’t call me that my name is Kirsch.” Carmilla and Kirsch have a history of starting arguments at the least convenient times. Perry seems to think it’s because of this police station classroom that they are currently occupying. Something about the lack of hygiene.  Carmilla readjusts a bracelet on her left wrist before she sets down the book that she had been reading most of the last hour.

Officer Lincoln sits down at his desk and starts to talk to an empty crowd. “Okay everyone stop talking now. You guys need to respect me. I volunteered time from my day to mentor you guys. Your main focus should be getting these community service hours out of the way.”

The room quiets down, but there’s still an obvious tension in the air. Kirsch says “I totally respect you, bro.’  

“Fucking asshole,” Carmilla whispers from the back.  Carmilla takes the book from her desk and chucks it at Kirsch, but he dodges it easily. It smacks Lincoln on the back with a loud thwack. The class knows it’s directed at Kirsch, but the balding officer’s face turns red.

“Shit,” is whispered from her. Officer Lincoln pulls out his infamous notebook from his front pocket and searches his pocket for his pen.  There’s a laugh from the back where Laura Hollis, a girl you wouldn’t expect in a millions years to get in trouble sits.

“Lose something?” She taunts.  She sits up and yawns feigning innocence. He gives her a suspicious look before opening his desk and pulling out a new cheap pen.  He starts to write something down meaning extra time on Carmilla’s community service.

“Since all of you decided to encourage Ms. Karnstein, I’ll be adding two hours to all of your time.” Groans are exchanged throughout the room and a few comments are thrown Kirsch and Carmilla’s way.

Laura clucks her tongue before starting the task of carving a lightning bolt into the desk with a very expensive pen.  The teacher is oblivious to her actions. She scratches in ‘Yer a wizard Harry’ and smirks at her new masterpiece.

“Pretty ballsy, Hollis” Danny says.  Danny has always had a bit of a crush on Laura, but Laura wasn’t really the relationship type.  

“Yeah,” Elsie, a blonde who has more time than any of them, including Carmilla who has an impressive amount of time says, “trying to catch up to me, Hollis?”

“If I do, does that mean I get a prize,” Laura says suggestively with a smile that earned a hurt look from Danny, but a smirk from Elsie. She leans back in her seat, putting her legs on the chair in front of her.  Her legs are so short that it’s like she’s lying down.

“You know I used to think I was a Hufflepuff,” she starts, while twirling the pen in between her fingers like a drummer does, “but thinking about it I think I show qualities of a Slytherin. They have a certain badass-ness that I admire. What do you think Abe?”

“Laura, do you want more time on-“

If any of them thought they’d seem him mad before they were wrong. The look on Officer Lincoln’s face is enough to evoke a smile from Carmilla who hardly showed anything other than general distain. Perry gasped and LaF was literally crying from laughter.

Officer Lincoln started to stutter over his words. His face was bright red and his fists were clenched at his sides.  He stalked over to Laura where he practically ripped the pen from her hand.  She sat up from her seat as he turned and walked to his desk.  She looked hopeful.  He pressed a button on the phone on his desk and turned.

“Yes, Sheriff Hollis. I’m sorry for interrupting you, but I need you to come to my room. Yes, it’s Laura again. It was my pen this time…”

There’s a chorus of _ohhh Hollis_ , even from Perry who said it in more of a disappointed way. Laura turns to them and tips her head like she has a hat on. Laura gets up from her desk and walks to the desk in front.

“I’m going to take this outside, boss.” She salutes him before stalking out of the room.  Officer Lincoln sits down at his desk and looks at his now ruined pen that his grandfather gave him before he passed. This was going to be a long year.

**_///_ **

Laura heads down the hall towards the sheriff’s office and she can’t help smirking at the way that Officer Lincoln had basically combusted when he saw her with his precious pen. She was going to leave him alone this week, but he made it far too easy when he left his pen lying around. Laura wasn't known for holding grudges, but she couldn't let this one go.

Pausing by her father’s office Laura leaned her head against the door. She could hear him on the phone, typical. She decided that she wasn't going to waste her time with a useless lecture about responsibility and respect. Laura was almost to the backdoor when a voice stopped her.

“Skipping out on a lecture from the sheriff, Hollis?”  Carmilla smiles as Laura jumps and makes a small squeaky sound. Laura feels the skin across her cheeks warm. It was weird hearing Carmilla call her by her last name like everyone else. She was used to the weird pet names that Carmilla called her.

Laura furrows her brows and clenches her jaw, “I swear if I had a dollar for every time you’ve scared me this month I’d be able to afford those leather pants you’re always wearing. Do you do it on purpose?”

Carmilla laughs, “I can’t help it if you’re unobservant and if you want to borrow my leather pants all you have to do is ask, cupcake.”

Laura rolls her eyes and bites down on her lip to cover the smile that started to form, “What are you doing here, Karnstein? Don’t you have a philosophy book you should be reading?”

The other girl raises her eyebrow, “Officer Jackass told me to make sure you actually went to your dad. God forbid he gets off his own ass.”

“You’re going to make me go?” Laura was trying not to laugh at that thought.

Carmilla runs a hand through her hair that wiped the smile right off Laura’s face.  She feels her heart pick up and she makes a very bad attempt at making it look like she’s not staring. Carmilla usually looks good, but there’s something about leather pants and flannel that Laura finds very attractive. “What’s the fun in that, Creampuff?”

“Well I’m leaving. I’m kind of in the mood for Mexican,” she trails off and looks at the ground. She wants to ask Carmilla to leave with her, because she seemed pretty cool and she didn’t really feel like eating alone but she wasn’t sure if she would. Carmilla didn’t really talk to anyone other than her brother, Will and his best friend JP, who looked almost like he could be his twin brother, except for the British accent he sported from his childhood in London.

Laura takes a deep breath and lets out, “Do you want to go to dinner?” Her cheeks almost suddenly start buring.  

Carmilla looks taken back and you can see her working something out in her head. She darts her tongue out to wet her lips, “If you’re buying then I’m in.”

Laura rolls her eyes but can’t help grinning, “I want Mexican. If you don’t like it then you’ll just have to deal with it.”

Laura throws open the door and walks out. It’s takes a second before Carmilla walks out the door to join her.

 

 


	2. Should've Said No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura takes Carmilla to her favorite Mexican restaurant, not that shes trying to bribe her or anything. No way.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me? _Let’s Taco About It_? You took me to a fucking Mexican restaurant called _Let’s Taco About It_?”

Laura laughs, “It’s punny, Carmilla.” She grabs her wallet from the center console of her car, completely ignoring Carmilla’s rant about how she hates puns. Once she opens the door, the cold air starts to rush in. Getting out, Laura leans down and says with a wink, “You can keep complaining, or we can go inside and _taco about it_.”

Before Carmilla could say anything Laura was already walking to the door. Carmilla sighed before slamming the car door and slowly walking after her. On second thought, Carmilla decided to text her brother to come pick her up. She hoped for once in his life, that he would check his damn phone.

“What the frilly hell?” Carmilla’s jaw practically hit the floor when she saw the inside. It was nothing like the outside and man, did it smell good in here. Beautiful music serenaded her from the live band in the corner of the building. Carmilla scanned the room for Laura, but got distracted by the paintings on the wall beside her. Each was incredibly intercut, and on second glance told a story. 

“You planning to join me anytime soon?” A small voice spoke up.  Carmilla dragged her eyes away from the painting, landing on a smiling Laura. Carmilla walked over, shaking her head.

“You know, I liked you better when you didn’t talk, Hollis.” Carmilla sank into the leather booth opposite her and pulled out her cell phone, to see if her brother had texted her back. Rolling her eyes at the lack of messages she looks back at Laura who’s staring at her.

“Expecting a reply from a ‘study buddy’?”

Carmilla smirked, “Not that it’s any of your business, but no I wasn’t waiting for a _‘study buddy’_ to reply. You on the other hand, might be getting a few calls.”

Confusion washed over Laura’s face. “Oh come on Laura. Elsie was all over you today, I’m surprised she waited this long to take an interest in you. I’ve been telling her that you’re real cute for quite some time.” Carmilla’s eyes widened, realizing what she had just said.

Laura could feel the heat rushing into her cheeks. She didn’t let it show that she was embarrassed. “I-”

The smirk on Carmilla’s face nearly stretched into a smile when the redness on Laura’s face spread down her neck, “Plus, I heard you have a thing for big red.”

“Who Danny? No. More like the other way around. I used to like her, but I couldn’t really get myself to stick to it.”

“Yeah, I heard she’s pretty lousy in bed too.”Carmilla was actually smiling now and Laura knew exactly what she was doing. She could feel herself getting angrier by the minute, but she couldn’t deny that a smiling Carmilla was a really great sight. Maybe, it was time to see how far Laura could push Carmilla. Carmilla glanced back at the painting to the right of them; she wanted to figure out the rest of the story without it being completely obvious. Something about the paintings was familiar. “I wouldn’t say that exactly…” Laura said suggestively with a smile and a wink as Carmilla whipped her head around to gape at her.

“No way…You slept with Xena?” Carmilla started laughing and Laura would appreciate it more if it wasn’t aimed at her. “No wonder she looks at you like you kicked a puppy.”

They stopped their conversation as a waitress came with glasses of water. Laura smiled at the girl walking up, but it turns into a grimace when she saw who their waitress was. Laura wasn’t sure if Carmilla noticed, but if she had she didn’t let it show.

“Hi, my name is Sierra. I’ll be your waitress for –“

She stopped talking when she was that it was Laura who she would be serving.  She ignored Laura, who was awkwardly trying to do anything but make eye contact with Sierra. The tall waitress turned her back to Laura and smiled at Carmilla. She started twirling a piece of her blonde hair around her finger, while making eye contact with Carmilla. “What can I get you, cutie?”

Laura reached over the table and grabbed Carmilla’s hand. “Sweetie, have you decided yet?”

Carmilla’s eyes widened when Laura grabbed her hand. She looked into the smaller girls eyes, and gazed to her lips. Laura mouthed “Help me.” So she smirked and nodded her head. “Yes, sweetheart. We’re gonna share an order of tacos.”

Sierra looked at the table and noticed the girls holding hands. She frowned before speaking. “Great. I’ll get this started for you. Don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything else.” Sierra walked away.

“Laura, what the fuck was that about?”

Laura released their hands. “Well, Sierra and I…we sort of had a thing. I broke it off, because of Danny.” Carmilla nodded her head, understanding the situation. “I swear, I owe you big time, Carmilla.”

Carmilla smirked at the girl. “I think I know of a way you can thank me.” She winked, causing Laura’s face to turn red.

After sitting in silence for 15 minutes, Sierra came by with their food. She placed two plates in front of the girls and left the tacos in the center. “Enjoy.” Both girls reached over grabbing the same shell.

Carmilla yanked her hand back, like Laura had Ebola. “Shit, sorry. You can have it.”

Laura smiled, not before placing the taco on Carmilla’s plate. “No, I’ll take another. It’s okay.” She grabbed another taco and started to eat it. “My taco is way too dry.”

The raven haired girl laughed. “I can definitely help you with that.” She winked, causing Laura’s face to flush. “I couldn’t help the innuendo. Nice color on your cheeks, Hollis.”

“Hey, Carm. There is a reason why I asked you out today.”

“And that reason being?” Carmilla continued shoving the taco down her throat, ignoring the nickname, while Laura looked at her. “Can you not stare at me while I’m eating?”

“Sorry, but I was wondering you could pretend to be my…well…my girlfriend. Mainly to piss off my father. He did a real asshole thing back then, which I don’t like to talk about. He broke me, so now, I want to break him. If you agree, I will buy you food or whatever for a year.”

“Hmm. Let me think…”Carmilla’s phone went off. “Dinner’s on me tonight, creampuff.” She pulled out her credit card and handed it to Sierra. “Hold on, let me take this quickly.”

_“Hey asshole, I’m outside.”_

“Okay, see you in a minute.” As soon as she hung up, Sierra was back with the receipt and her card. She signed the paper and wrote on her own copy. “Gotta run, buttercup.”

“Wait! You didn’t answer my question.”

“I think I did. I’ll see you around, cutie.”

 Laura remained in the booth, with her jaw wide open. She looked at the receipt and turned it over. On the back, in beautiful cursive, _‘Yes. Here’s my number. 555-0307 xxx.’_ She couldn’t help, but shake her head. This was going to be stressful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Deanna for helping me write the end of this chapter xoxo


	3. how to get the girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being late to the first day of serving community service is probably a bad thing... right?

Three knocks on her door jolted Laura from her bed, nearly giving her a heart attack. She could’ve sworn that she was up five minutes ago, although judging by her phone and her father’s shouts through the door she was terribly late.

“Laura, open the goddamn door. You are going today, no argument. Laura Hollis are you awake? I will break down this door, young lady.”

Laura hopped out of bed ignoring her father’s insults and pulled a shirt off the floor. It was her favorite PVRIS band tee. Checking to make sure it was at least a little clean, I mean Laura wasn’t a complete slob, Laura pulled it on with a pair or dark blue jeans and her black converse.

Laura ran into her bathroom and winced at her reflection. Maybe a night out partying wasn’t the best of ideas, but she did promise the birthday girl she would make an appearance. What was her name again? Sammy? Sandy? Sarah? Sarah! See she wasn’t totally useless. It wasn’t her fault though she had been pretty occupied with a certain not so fake girlfriend. She wasn’t sure if she could even call Carmilla that yet, it was mostly pointless flirting and make out sessions in front of her dad.

_Their first kiss had happened about a week after Carmilla had given Laura her number during lunch. Laura finally gathered up the courage to invite her over, only having to bribe her with free food and drinks for a few minutes before she agreed. She showed up thirty minutes late of course and didn’t waste any time in throwing herself on Laura’s bed. They talked for nearly an hour when they heard the front door opening. Laura panicked and basically screamed at Carmilla to kiss her. It was a little awkward at first, but both girls had to admit they were pretty good at it. By the time Laura’s dad came in to check on her Laura was straddling Carmilla and her hands were in her shirt. He flipped out and he had immediately banned her from seeing her again._

It became a pretty regular thing after that. Laura’s face burned thinking about last night at the party when Carmilla had dragged her into the upstairs bathroom to “check her makeup.” Their first kiss was nothing compared to this one. The only thing awkward about it was the freshman girl who had walked in on them. Laura was pretty sure she’d never seen someone look so afraid of the looks they had given her. Carmilla had replaced her lipstick and walked out like nothing had happened.

 Laura replaced her old smudged makeup with new making sure to put a little more than necessary to make her dad a little outraged. He was still yelling threats of punishment, but they sounded farther away. Peaking her head out the door she saw that he was in his office.Closing the door again and making sure it was locked Laura grabbed her favorite rock album and put it in her CD player. Most people gave her weird looks when she told them that she still listened to music on CD’s, but considering how her cell phone was a flip phone she didn’t have many options. Her dad told her that he was afraid that she would send selfies to potential stalkers, but she knew he was punishing her.

Fully Alive by Flyleaf started playing just loud enough to make Laura wince and for the speakers to shake from the base.  Laura grabbed her favorite army green jacket and keys and climbed out of the window. Twirling her keys on her finger, Laura couldn’t help but laugh when she heard her dad slamming his fists on the door and screaming. Take that Bruce.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Laura ran through the doors of the animal shelter pulling the attention from everyone inside. She spotted a younger woman, Elsie, Danny, who shot Laura a hopeful smile, Kirsch, and sitting in the corner petting a small black cat, Carmilla. She didn’t bother looking up from petting the cat but her lips turned up, definitely smirking. Laura could hear Perry yelling at Lafontaine about a science experiment that had happened in Perry’s backyard without her permission. LaF’s manic laughter was the only response Perry got. Laura looked at the clock, only 15 minutes late depending on how you tilt your head.

  “Hello, my name is Debra,”  Everyone looked to the front where the lady Laura had seen earlier was talking, “For the next few months all of you will be working for me to take some of those community service hours away.  I will assign you all jobs that you will be doing until your times up, no exceptions. I have read up on all of your files and let me tell you I will not tolerate any bullshit in my work,” Was it just Laura or was she looking right at her?  “Slip up and you find somewhere else to be. Do you understand?”

There was an echo of yes ma’am from around the room. Laura smirked, she was pretty sure that she would like her. She was blunt and that made everyone here respect her and Laura found that appealing. “I’ve made the list of assignments with instructions on the front desk. Work until lunch and I’ll instruct you then,” Debra gave them all one last glare before she walked to her office and closed the door.

Danny was the first one to move. She grabbed the lists and passed them out to everyone, even Carmilla who was staring at Laura without her knowledge. “I got front desk. Great. Looks like I’m stuck with Barbie.”

“Yo D-Bear, I got paper work with the Queen which means that we’ll be hanging out more,” Kirsch was grinning at Elise and Danny who was busy rolling her eyes. Carmilla looked at the paper she got, sent a wink in Laura’s direction and left the room without saying anything.

LaF and Perry both were assigned to the care of dogs, which left Laura and Carmilla to look after the cats. Laura laughed at the looks of sympathy from everyone in the room, except Elise. She was smirking at Laura, “Don’t be quick on that one Scooby gang. Turns out Laura and Carmilla were spotted last night at that party last being especially flirty.”

 All eyes were back on Laura for the second time that day and felt her cheeks turn red. She was literally an open book, like there was no way she could lie her way out of this one. Not that she wanted to. “Uh, yeah Carm and I have been hanging out. She’s helping me out with…. something.” Laura finished lamely.

Kirsch let out a noise that can only be described as straight boy congratulations on the sex. Elise actually looked impressed while LaF let out their infamous laughter. Perry and Danny both looked concerned and a little angry. “Anyways it’s none of your business.”

Laura left the room and made her way to the cats. She stopped outside the door in an effort to compose herself. She just had to make it a few months on her best behavior. Getting paired up with Carmilla would probably prove a problem. She could make it she repeated to herself as she opened the door. She made it two steps in before she was pinned against the door.


End file.
